1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to low frequency directed energy applications, and, more particularly, to shielding used in such applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section of this document is intended to introduce various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention described and/or claimed below. This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
One type of system with a long history is known as an “area denial” or “active area denial” system. These weapons typically prevent people from occupying a selected area. Many of these types of systems are commonly recognized in popular culture. In a combat context, these include sharpened stakes, razor wire, and land mines. However, area denial systems also find many civilian contexts. For example, barbed wire is commonly used to control livestock and secure businesses. Thus, many of these types of systems are “nonlethal”.
Some kinds of area denial systems include directed energy of a low frequency radiating from an array of energy sources. To protect the personnel deploying and using these systems, the array includes shielding that blocks the energy from radiating in the direction of the personnel. Current shielding approaches include shielded loops with laminated discs to provide low frequency radiation with directional fields.
The present invention is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.